1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to chassis for skates, in general, and to a chassis stamped and formed from a single piece of metal for in-line roller skates, in particular.
2. Prior Art
Roller skates and ice skates have been known for many years.
A recent innovation in roller skates is referred to as in-line skates wherein the wheels or rollers are arranged in-line one behind the other, typically, in groups of four. This arrangement creates a type of footwear which is more akin to an ice skate, than to a conventional roller skate. As a result, roller hockey has become a popular hobby, pastime and even professional sports activity.
The typical in-line skate includes a shoe or boot and an attached metal chassis for supporting the rollers. In the past, the metal chassis has been formed by machining a single block of metal to form the desired shape. Alternatively, the frame has been constructed by welding multiple pieces of metal together to form the frame. Of course, these chassis and methods of manufacture have been quite expensive wherein the skates become expensive.